Not little kids anymore
by animefan28
Summary: Some spoilers if you haven't read Naruto Gaiden or watched Boruto movie trailers. Boruto and Sarada are now teammates and friends, their parents are concerned it could turn into something more. One-shot. Rated T for safety.


**Authors Note:** So I was in the middle of writing the next chapter for my SasuSaku fic, when I decided to write something about Boruto and Sarada. lol not sure how that happened! Anyways I also got to watching the Boruto Movie trailers and it appears that Boruto will be associating with Sasuke a fair bit and so this story takes place after those events. Therefore, Boruto and Sarada are both Genin and I'm going to put them at 13 years old. Short one shot.

* * *

Sasuke was not a morning person, he never has been and he never will be. Even when Sarada was a baby and would wake them up early in the mornings he had a difficult time tending to her. Which is why it was no surprise that he was beyond annoyed. Sasuke was still in his pyjamas and here he was staring at a wide grinned Boruto who looked like he had a ridiculous amount of energy.

"So can I come in then?" Boruto asked, slightly apprehensively. He knew Sasuke was not a morning person but if he was honest, he fully expected Sarada to open the door.

"Hn. Do whatever you want." Sasuke stepped aside to let Boruto in.

"Uh thanks, I'll just go to get Sarada."

"Sure."

As far as Sasuke knew, Sarada's team didn't have a mission today and so he was confused as to why Boruto came to get Sarada at 5:30 in the morning.

He wasn't given much time to think about this as less than a minute later Boruto and Sarada came bolting down the stairs.

Sarada hurriedly put on her shoes, looked at Sasuke and said " Bye papa!" and left without another word.

Sasuke was not a strict father, in fact him and Sakura gave Sarada a lot of freedom, she was a ninja and had already undertaken a couple of B ranked missions with her team so he felt no need to coddle her. But lately he was annoyed. He was annoyed that she left without telling him where she was going or when she'd be back, and he was annoyed that she'd been spending less time at home. _At least she still calls me papa._ Thought Sasuke.

Deciding that he would ask Sakura about this later, he went upstairs and back to bed.

* * *

Bortuto and Sarada leisurely made their way through the streets of Konoha, they the rest of the week off from missions and planned to spend most of that time hanging out by the lake fishing and swimming.

"Hey Sarada…"

"Hmm?"

" Did you tell your parents you were going with me today?"

"Uhh, well I did mention the possibility of us going fishing during my days off to my mom about a week ago, but that's it. But they won't care. Why? Did you tell your parents?"

"Nah, they might not notice I'm gone or they'll just think I'm on a mission."

Sarada couldn't help but feel sad for her friend. They both had complicated relationships with their fathers, and so she could empathize with him, but her and her father had grown closer since he finished his mission and moved back to the village, whereas Boruto and his dad seemed miles apart even though they've always lived in the same home.

"I thought things were better with your dad recently? You know since you trained with my dad… you said he spent more time with you and that you looked up to him."

"Yeah, it's better but it's still not great. He tries to spend more time with me but I'm not his only child or his only responsibility so I can't selfishly ask him to only pay attention to me."

"I understand that…so make me a promise!"

" What is it?"

"Promise me we'll have fun today and that we won't talk about our families!"

"Hahaha sure thing Sarada! I promise."

Boruto smiled his trademark smile and Sarada couldn't help but fight down a blush.

Since becoming genin Boruto and Sarada had become close friends, they fought sometimes and had a healthy rivalry going but they also trusted each other completely.

They reached their favorite lake and fishing spot just outside of the village and Boruto immediately began setting everything up. While they could easily catch fish using jutsu, they both preferred the old fashion way.

They were perched on large rock that sat on the lake, Boruto motioned to Sarada to sit beside him and handed her a fishing poll. Sarada sat down and they fell into a comfortable silence as they waited for the fish to bite.

Mean while back in the village, Sasuke and Sakura were in Narutos office discussing a recent mission.

" By the way Sasuke…have you seen Boruto today?"

"Uhh yeah he stopped by the house earlier to pick Sarada up."

"Oh, where were they going?"

"Not sure."

"You didn't ask your 13 year old daughter where she was headed to? And with Boruto no less…"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who just shrugged.

"I trust Sarada, she's responsible. They probably didn't go far anyway."

"Hmm, have you noticed that when they aren't on missions or training, those 2 seem to spend most of their time together?"

"Yeah…what's your point Naruto?"

"Just that they're teenagers now! Maybe it's not a good idea for them to be spending nights alone together…"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up at Naruto's reaction. He was never interested in girls or sex when he was Sarada's age and so he assumed this wasn't going to be an issue. They were only 13 afterall.

Seeing the confused look on her husbands face, Sakura decided to interject.

" I still think it's too early to worry about that Naruto. But I agree that there seems to be something going on between Sarada and Boruto. Perhaps we should talk to Sarada and you and Hinata can talk to Boruto. You know just to make sure we're all on the same page, if they were dating or something I think its likely they would try to keep it a secret from us, and personally I'd rather be informed than surprised later on."

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked horrified at the prospect of talking to their children about dating and relationships. Sasuke was especially mortified of the thought of his daughter dating Naruto's son.

"Yeah I was thinking its about time I had a talk with Boruto about protection and all that.."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto so fast he hurt his neck.

"What? You think he has intentions of having sex?"

Sasuke was livid. He had grown to somewhat like Boruto, he even accepted his constant presence in his daughters life and had no problem with him having dinner with them sometimes. But now that he thought about it, Boruto would soon grow into a young man.

 _Ugh there's no way that idiot is worthy of Sarada._

"Maybe we should go find them and bring them home." Suggested Sasuke.

"No that'll just embarrass them. Besides this is something that can wait until later." Sakura could see the panic in her husbands eyes, but she wasn't worried.

"They're good kids Sasuke." Added Naruto. "Good kids who will probably end up falling in love." Naruto grinned as Sasuke glared at him.

"That's not funny Naruto. If your son ever makes a move on Sarada, I'll kill him."

At this declaration both Naruto and Sakura laughed heartily.

Outside of the village Sarada and Boruto had caught 3 fish and were sitting around a fire waiting for it to be hot enough so they could cook on it.

"I still say I should've just cooked the fish with a fireball jutsu." Said Sarada smiling as she watched Boruto tending to the fire.

"No way! This is better. Jutsu always gives fish a metallic taste."

"No it doesn't."

"It so does."

"Hahaha okay if you say so Boruto."

When the fire was ready it was well past lunch time, Sarada suspected it was almost dinner time. They didn't bring clocks or watches with them when they went fishing so they couldn't be sure of the time. But she knew they were likely fishing until at least 1 in the afternoon. Sarada didn't complain though, Boruto always looked happiest when they were outdoors. He was smiling and humming to himself and he handed Sarada her fish and took out 2 bottles of his favorite drink.

"Thanks Boruto."

"Let's eat while its hot and fresh! We should probably start walking back after we eat so we can get home before dark."

"Sure."

"Are we going to go fishing again tomorrow?" asked Sarada.

Boruto blushed and looked down before answering,

"Actually, the summer festival starts tomorrow doesn't it? And since we still have a few days off I thought we could go check it out tomorrow. You know just the two of us?"

 _Is Boruto asking me out on a date?_

Sarada wasn't sure how to answer, of course she'd like to go to the festival with Boruto but the way he was acting suggested that he wanted to go as more than friends.

Sarada blushed as she thought about this, and Boruto finally looked up at her as he waited for her to respond.

If Sarada didn't want to go with him she would say so or punch him, so he took her silence as a good sign.

"Well? Do you want to go?"

"Okay. Come pick me up at 6?"

"Great, I'll be there."

"Good."

They fell into a slightly awkward silence. Both of them refusing to look at the other. Until finally Boruto declared he was going to lie down against the tree for a few minutes before getting ready to leave.

Sarada looked over at Boruto who was now leaning against a big oak tree. She shivered. It was now getting dark and cold out. Also she hadn't brought a jacket.

Boruto wasn't sleeping and so he noticed Sarada's discomfort.

"Hey, we can go now if your cold."

"No it's okay."

Sarada thought it was stupid but she wanted to spend a little more time with Boruto.

"Come here then." Boruto motioned for Sarada to join him.

Sarada blushed harder than ever, but accepted his invitation and made her way to sit against the tree.

As she sat down Boruto put his arm around her and brought her flush against the side of his body.

"You still cold?"

"No. I'm fine now."

"Good."

They were both very warm and comfortable, before they knew it they began to drift off to sleep.

Boruto and Sarada both woke up with a start. _Where is that killing aura coming from?_ They both thought. At first they were concerned it was an enemy. But when they looked up they saw Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura staring at them.

There was a long awkward silence, only made worse by Boruto's sudden realization that he still had his arm around Sarada. When he realized this he quickly extracted his arm and both him and Sarada turned dark crimson.

Sarada was he first to break the ice. "Oh hi mom, dad, hokage-sama."

"We came looking for you after you didn't come home for dinner." Replied Sakura.

"Oh yeah sorry we feel asleep and lost track of time." Said Boruto. He was looking at Sakura but was determined to avoid Sasuke's glare.

"Sarada! Get your stuff, we're leaving now." An obviously livid Sasuke motioned for Sarada to do as he said.

She knew better than to argue and quickly began gathering her things.

"Uhh bye Boruto…I'll still see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you."

With that Sarada and her parents left, leaving Naruto alone with Boruto. As he watched them leave he leaned against the tree again and looked at the sky. He was trying to avoid his father's gaze. He didn't look angry, but he had feeling he what he was going to say next and was dreading it.

"Boruto… you're lucky Sakura-chan and I came with Sasuke. If he had found you and Sarada alone like that, he might have seriously lost his temper."

"I know."

"What were you guys doing out here anyways?"

"Fishing."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Boruto, I'm sorry but I have to ask… do you have feelings for Sarada?"

"Yeah."

"Does she like you back?"

"I think so. We're going to the festival together tomorrow."

"Ah okay. Just be careful, remember that Sarada is a very important person and you're both still so young."

"You were in love with Sakura nee chan since you were younger than me, and mom was in love with you. Are you saying those feelings were half-hearted?"

"No I'm not saying that. But don't rush things. If you really like Sarada and she feels the same about you then it'll work out. Doesn't mean you have to grow up too fast."

"Okay. Can we go home now?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

Naruto and Boruto left without another word. Both knowing this was not the end of this conversation. Naruto knew his son's feelings were serious and he worried about him dating Sarada, mostly due to Sasuke's reaction.

 _Hopefully Sasuke will understand they aren't little kids anymore._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I hope you guys liked it! I love the idea of Sarada and Boruto together. Sarada doesn't seem like she'd be like a fangirl like Sakura was so I picture her having serious feelings and expressing them in a mature way. Please leave a review if you have the time. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
